User talk:Narve
Archive 1 * Archive 2 * Archive 3 * Archive 4 Quest names I am not so certain about that. After all, official is official, so the dot should stay. Unless it is named somewhat differently in the game files. Energy X ∞ 17:39, September 18, 2017 (UTC) :True that. Although we don't use this on quests, but, now that you mention it, perhaps it is best to do so as well. Energy X ∞ 18:03, September 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Well, you do make the point that we do alter the names of the articles. As much as we have to keep up to make the article names official - having them exactly the same as from the game - I guess minor things like the dot in the end don't matter all that much. So yeah, the dot can be removed, then. Though, at very least, I'd keep that dot in the infobox, if not in the page's name. Energy X ∞ 18:57, September 18, 2017 (UTC) Surgery I wish you soon recovery. We will be waiting. Energy X ∞ 19:59, September 20, 2017 (UTC) Bot Can the bot remove those bold tags in the lists, like this? I have made a SEO check on Zardoc page, to see how well our position is. And, well, apparently the page size does matter in it. While we can't remove some of the information, we can, at least, remove unnecessary things like that. is the report. Energy X ∞ 15:29, September 24, 2017 (UTC) :Well, I was just pointing out to remove the bold tag, the link should stay as it is. Unless you have something else to show, so I can review that. Energy X ∞ 19:01, September 25, 2017 (UTC) ::I guess I should've picked a different example. The article I linked had no links to scenario pages (since the scenario pages do not exist); this is what I mean. Energy X ∞ 14:33, September 26, 2017 (UTC) Bot Can the bot do this? Just to separate the resource requirements from the building requirements. Energy X ∞ 19:55, September 30, 2017 (UTC) Page Any feedback on the city? Energy X ∞ 18:15, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Linking There can't be a redirect for two pages, right? Just saying that there are two Confusion terms - one is H7 ability and the other is H4 spell, requiring two redirects. As for the Windows Help thing, I did install the file. However, when I try to open the help (right click on icons in the map editor), it says a file is missing - specifically, h3maped.hlp. Energy X ∞ 10:45, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :You are right, I didn't think of it like that way. Best to change that. Energy X ∞ 12:11, October 7, 2017 (UTC) Template The Lineup template has been finished. It can be seen here. Just mind that the icons used to represent creatures must be of the same style; Marksman (H3) and Archer (H3) have different icons. Energy X ∞ 20:10, October 7, 2017 (UTC) :Yeah, the bigger (non-brown) ones look better. Also, just as a reminder that some existing icons, like Halberdier's icon, should be replaced, considering the latter is a .gif file, rather than .png one. Energy X ∞ 12:13, October 8, 2017 (UTC) Bot Could you use the bot to move all the links from "Light magic (H6)" to "Light Magic (H6)"? We are supposed to cap words when they symbolize the skill (or, in this case, the ability tree, or whatever the thing is called in Heroes VI). Same goes for other magic pages. Energy X ∞ 21:13, October 9, 2017 (UTC) Naming See, some of the rules applied here originate from another Fandom site (which is quite professional), including capitalization. When I sometimes don't know what really to do, I see what other sites do about that. I did rename a lot of DoC cards to lowercase, and as you know, some of the card names are used in other games as spells or abilities. I just think that it wouldn't make much sense to have, say, [[No rest for the Wicked|No R'est for the Wicked]] as ability on Necromancer (H6) and No '''r'est for the Wicked as a card page. We should at least be consistent about such things. As to why Light magic could be renamed, it also follows a similar pattern - Light Magic (H7) is capped, too. In addition, it also can fall into the statistics category, like Might Power, Might Defense etc. (in Heroes VI). Energy X ∞ 10:36, October 11, 2017 (UTC) :Good enough, thanks. Energy X ∞ 18:52, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Bot work Could you use the bot to change "Ice Bolt (MM6)" to "Ice bolt (MM6)"? It also goes the same for "Ice Bolt" to "Ice bolt". Energy X ∞ 18:45, October 12, 2017 (UTC) :Great, now "Chain Lightning (H3)" to "Chain lightning (H3)". Energy X ∞ 18:13, October 13, 2017 (UTC) ::Now the "Enlightenment" links have to direct to "Enlightenment (H5)" page, including redirects. :::You know, I also have a bot, though it is more used on a different site. Maybe I could also set it up here? Energy X ∞ 09:29, October 16, 2017 (UTC) Page Since the Shogun (card) page exists, I moved the Shogun (H6) page. Can you run the bot to change the "Samurai" links to "Samurai (H6)"? Energy X ∞ 09:49, October 22, 2017 (UTC) :Er, yes, my mistake. Energy X ∞ 19:37, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Bot Can you set up the bot? I am planning on moving some of the files' names (Duel of Champions icons), and was hoping you could change them on the card articles. Energy X ∞ 17:35, November 10, 2017 (UTC) *All right, the bot edits are: **"Focused Blast" to "Focused blast" **"Fire Burst" to "Fire burst" **"Double Attack" to "Double attack" **"Cannot Attack" to "Cannot attack" **"Attack Anywhere" to "Attack anywhere" **"Area Blast" to "Area blast" **"Immune to Retaliation" to "Immune to retaliation" **"Life Drain DoC" to "Life drain DoC" **"Magic Channel" to "Magic channel" **"Preemptive Strike DoC" to "Preemptive strike DoC" **"Sweep Attack" to "Sweep attack" **"Retaliation" to "Retaliate" Energy X ∞ 20:29, November 13, 2017 (UTC) These should be the bot things about DoC: *"When this creature deals attack damage to a creature, that creature gets 1 poison counter(s). Deal 1 damage per counter to creatures with poison counters at the beginning of their controller's supply phase." '''TO "Whenever this creature deals attack damage to a creature, put 1 poison counter(s) on that creature. At the beginning of their controller's supply phase, deal 1 damage per counter to creatures with poison counters." *"When this creature deals attack damage to a creature, that creature gets 2 poison counter(s). Deal 1 damage per counter to creatures with poison counters at the beginning of their controller's supply phase." TO "Whenever this creature deals attack damage to a creature, put 2 poison counter(s) on that creature. At the beginning of their controller's supply phase, deal 1 damage per counter to creatures with poison counters." *"When an enemy creature dies, this creature gains 1 Enrage counter(s) giving +1 Attack and +1 Retaliation. After this creature attacks, remove all Enrage counters from it." TO "Whenever an enemy creature dies, put 1 Enrage counter(s), giving +1 Attack and +1 Retaliate, on this creature. After this creature attacks, remove all Enrage counters from it." *"When a friendly creature dies, this creature gains 1 Enrage counter(s), giving +1 Attack and +1 Retaliation, on this creature. After this creature attacks, remove all Enrage counters from it." TO "Whenever a friendly creature dies, put 1 Enrage counter(s), giving +1 Attack and +1 Retaliate, on this creature. After this creature attacks, remove all Enrage counters from it." *Icons with "DoC" TO "(DoC)" The last one should be done so the icons can be linked to Duel of Champions abilities article. Otherwise, they would be improperly linked, like "Preemptive Strike DoC" instead of "Preemptive strike (DoC)". Energy X ∞ 11:14, November 15, 2017 (UTC) :Here, this. "DoC" should be put in brackets if it uses the template. The file links will be updated later. Energy X ∞ 11:29, November 15, 2017 (UTC) Edit So what do you think of adding Discussions? I'd prefer that we don't. It is just that we don't have that many visitors around here to have that sort of feature. If you don't know what it is, it's sort a platform, where people can comment and post images. Sort of a forum, just simplified. Energy X ∞ 21:35, January 5, 2018 (UTC) :From the experience I had, the people start posting certain content. As time progresses, this content could become bland and repetitive (like asking who's the best hero in a game, for example). But since we don't have many contributors, that shouldn't be too much of a problem, I think. ::Anyway, I leave the decision to you. Energy X ∞ 13:09, January 6, 2018 (UTC) :::Yeah, there's no way to remove this feature once it is turned on. Also, it is a simple forum, so anything to style the text with .css (even inline) will not work, considering the staff manages that feature. Energy X ∞ 13:33, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Reply I did the first one here a long time ago, and it didn't turn out to be fruitful. I also did it on another site, but, again, it didn't go well. People have other obligations, and editing here isn't their first priority. The second one could do better. Even if it doesn't raise activity, we could always gain more page views, at least. I made a topic on two forums (heroescommunity.com and heroes2.forumactif.com) about the Heroes of Might and Magic on GBC, and people seemed to be quite entertained by that. The idea is only to keep spawning some content and link to the pages. I believe all but that Celestial Havens could pass. The reason about the latter is that, from what I read, some of the people on that site were one of editors around here. But they did not like the Wikia rules being enforced on them, and returned to their site. They also made a Wiki like ours there, but it is locked for editing for a number of years. The point is that I am not certain if these guys would like our site being sponsored on their forums. One last thing. I would also return to editing, if I didn't have my exams on these two weeks. Lots of unnecessary info that I have to learn and write about. But here's also a thought - we could also promote the site through social media. But I ain't certain how will that go. Energy X ∞ 17:54, January 17, 2018 (UTC) Hey there. Sorry you had to clean up after me after I missed the correct date several times today. I hope we are cool^^' Counshil (talk) 15:04, February 25, 2018 (UTC) : Yeah, no problem. Everyone makes mistakes occasionally.Narve (talk) 15:06, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Edit Know that I would've gone with a different approach for that Elemental Guardians creatures. After all, that layout does not look like much, considering that infobox overlaps the tabber border. In addition, there's still the fact that some creatures' moves can change after they evolve or something (not really certain what is that about). All the more reason to have a separate table for that. Energy X ∞ 17:00, March 2, 2018 (UTC) :The table for abilities would've been something separate, probably had an extra column for the element. As for that type, I didn't know that, but that can also be corrected. Energy X ∞ 17:20, March 2, 2018 (UTC) ::Well I am not really familiar with the game to know better. A good design right from the start pays off later on. At least the code should be minimized, to avoid redundancy, like writing the same description four times over. I don't really have much examples to know what to separate certain parameters or unify them. Energy X ∞ 17:49, March 2, 2018 (UTC) Well I'd really like to know how many creatures are separated like that. Are these dragons the only case that exists, or are there more? Energy X ∞ 12:25, March 3, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh well, time to separate articles, then. Was hoping it was just a few number of creatures. Energy X ∞ 12:48, March 3, 2018 (UTC) Milestone That's great to hear (or to see, actually). It seems there is a 1.72 image per article, on average basis, having 15000+ images. Still, good work! Energy X ∞ 17:03, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Reply Well I've been used to seeing stub at the bottom, actually. Then again, we do place missing image tag at the bottom... Energy X ∞ 20:27, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Delete a picture for me Good evening I recently noticed that you have permission to delete images on this wiki and was wondering if you could help me out? I uploaded this image a few days ago for a page I created: http://mightandmagic.wikia.com/wiki/File:Green_Dragon_character_portrait_(MM8).jpg Shortly afterwards, I uploaded a higher quality version of that same image as a PNG instead of a JPEG. As a result, I don't need the image above anymore. Would it be possible for you to delete that image? Thanks! -XJDHDR (talk) 09:45, April 30, 2018 (UTC) : I was about to delete it, but EnergyX just took care of it. At any rate, it's been done.Narve (talk) 15:57, April 30, 2018 (UTC) :: Thanks for the help both of you. -XJDHDR (talk) 10:54, May 1, 2018 (UTC) MMEG Could you please add ** Might & Magic: Elemental Guardians|Elemental Guardians under the Spinoffs section in MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation? Thanks --Silesian (talk) 20:02, June 21, 2018 (UTC) : I've added it now.Narve (talk) 04:27, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Forge Town. G. Fulton interwiew from 05.17.2018 Hey, Narve! I begging a new interview with Fulton (that year)! U might like to know: Eng v. --------- added: From him, i certainly didn't expect something. But..is it.